Androgens play a major role in promoting the development and progression of prostate cancer. Consequently, since the first observation by Huggins and Hodges in 1941 (Cancer Res., 1941, 1:293-297), endocrine therapy remains the critical therapeutic option for advanced forms of prostate cancer. This therapy consists of androgen ablation by medical or surgical castration and/or inhibiting the receptor level action of androgens from both the testes and adrenal glands by antiandrogens. Thus, antiandrogens are generally used in conjunction with castration as combined androgen blockade (CAB). Unfortunately, after a brief clinical response to the hormonal therapy in most patients, the majority eventually develop symptomatic recurrences, which have been termed androgen-independent or hormone-refractory prostate cancer, within a few years. Indeed, in males prostate cancer is the most common malignancy and is the second leading cause of cancer-related death.
Antiandrogens include a number of compounds that are able to compete with androgens, such as dihydrotestosterone (DHT), an active metabolite of testosterone in the prostate, for the binding to the androgen receptor (AR). There are three non-steroidal antiandrogens available in the United States: flutamide, bicalutamide (casodex), and nilutamide. Monotherapy using these antiandrogens does not decrease androgen concentrations, offering potential quality-of-life benefits over castration-based approaches. However, specific side effects may be associated with such monotherapy, including gynecomastia and breast pain, hepatotoxicity, visual and respiratory disturbances, and alcohol intolerance (Kolvenbag, et al., Urology, 2001, 58(Suppl 2A):16-23.).
In addition, antiandrogens have been reported to raise the amount of prostate-specific antigen (PSA), a tumor marker of prostate cancer and also an AR responsive gene, during hormonal therapy. In these cases, when antiandrogen therapy is terminated, PSA actually declines to 50% or less of its original value prior to therapy; this phenomenon is known as antiandrogen withdrawal syndrome. Thus, such patients benefit from the withdrawal of the majority of antiandrogens clinically used, including the above three drugs, as well as some steroid hormones, such as diethlystilbesterol and magestrol. The mechanisms responsible for antiandrogen withdrawal syndrome are not completely understood, although it is likely that AR gene mutations and/or AR coregulators, such as ARA70, are involved in the change of antiandrogens from antagonists to agonists. The remaining patients, not subject to antiandrogen withdrawal syndrome may be considered to have androgen-independent prostate cancer.
Thus, a need in the art exists for new and more effective antiandrogenic compounds with lower androgenic activities. In particular, there is a need for antiandrogenic compounds effective against prostate cancer and especially against androgen-independent prostate cancer.
Methods to analyze or characterize the effects of androgen receptor modulators, i.e., agonists and antagonists, have been described, e.g., Yeh, S., et al. (1997) Lancet 349, 852-853; Miyamoto, H., et al. (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95, 7379-7384; Miyamoto, H., et al. (1998) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95, 11083-11088; Chang, H.-C., et al. (1999) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96,11173-11177; Miyamoto, H., et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 100, 4440-4444; Rahman, M. M., et al. (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 100, 5124-5129; Yeh, S. & Chang, C. (1996) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93, 5517-5521.